11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Avaritia
Avaritia (アワリティア Awaritia) is a fictional character of 11eyes. He is the leader of the Black Knights and a antagonist of the series. Personality As the leader of the Black Knights and an Index Saint, he is determined to complete his mission at any cost. Story Index Saint In the past, he was a Saint of Index, the largest magical organization within the world of 11eyes and 3days, and was well-known in the world of magician as Georgius of the Rainbow for his famous technique: Contract of the Rainbow. To normal people, he was known as Sant Jordi for sealing a dragon within his body to save a princess. Yukiko Hirohara seemed to be the only one who noticed Sant Jordi and Georgius of the Rainbow were the same person, however. Georgius met Misao Kusakabe at an unknown point of time during this period. Although, Misao could have been the princess that he saved. In 1945, Georgius and other Saints was sent by Index to Ayame Hill to eliminate Index's top priority threat, Liselotte Werckmeister. Liselotte appeared to be too powerful, however. She killed all other Saints and seriously injured Georgius. As a last resort, he used his forbidden technique: Contract of the Rainbow to split Liselotte's soul and the Voidstone within her into seven fragments to weaken her. Liselotte with one of the fragments remained in her body was sealed within a crystal. The other fragments, due to the technique, was scattered across six parallel worlds. He seemingly died afterwards, and Misao used her shikikami to bound the Larvaes of Red Night to his and other saints' bodies, thus, forming the Black Knights. Afterwards, they decided to spend the rest of their lives to kept Liselotte sealed. Fragments Sixty four years later, in 2009, all the fragments of Liselotte's Voidstone, now in the bodies of seven teenagers, was incidently gathered near Ayame Hill, and they were dragged into Red Night. At first, the Index Saints, now as the Black Knights, intended to let the "fragments" die by the hands of the Larvae. However, as those "fragments" possessed part of Liselotte's power, its bearer had access to that power and managed to fend the Larvaes off until Red Night ended. Later, when Kakeru, Yuka and Misuzu accidently found out the crystal which was imprisoning Liselotte, the Black Knights realized that the "fragments" had become too dangerous and decided to eliminate them. However, before they could finish the three off, Red Night ended. Red Night would occur many times later, and the Black Knight would assault the "fragments" on those occasion. However, they took heavy casualties on their side and eventually died by the hands of their targets one by one, until there was only Superbia and Avaritia left. Black Dragon In the final Red Night, Liselotte was regaining her power and it was only a matter of time before she could break free. Therefore, Avaritia decided to unleash the dragon within his body to crush all the remaining "fragments" and then, Liselotte. Unfortunately, he encountered resistance from Shiori and Kukuri and was killed by a Shiori at her full power. In the anime, he helped hold Liselotte still and let Kakeru send both him and Liselotte to the time-space rift. Abilities Throughout the story, it is said by Shiori that Avaritia is a very powerful mage. However, as he was bearing both the dragon and Liselotte's seal, he never had the chance to fully show his talents. In the final battle, he broke the seal and unleashed the dragon within his body. The dragon then consumed all his power and become even more powerful than before it was sealed. It is even capable of using Georgius's trademark technique: Contract of the Rainbow. Shiori commented that letting the dragon repeatedly use the technique would eventually result in the root of reality being shattered. Trivia *In the anime, Avaritia only became the dragon in Kakeru's vision if he would choose to save Yuka beforehand. *Also, he was barely conscious when he became the dragon in the game, while in the anime, he took full control of the dragon. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Sin, Damnation and the Atonement Girl characters